One of the main difficulties in blind fasteners has been in providing a construction which would assure uniform preload values for a variety of grips or material thicknesses.
Illustrative of prior attempts are those disclosed in Schmitt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,088; Gapp, U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,578; Reynolds, U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,016; and Binns, U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,042.